vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuuki Kagurazaka (Web Novel)
Summary Yuuki Kagurazaka is the former Grand Master of the Freedom Association, the main antagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''6-A | High 4-C | High 4-C | Likely High 3-A Name: Yuuki Kagurazaka Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, Spiritual life form Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility (As a spiritual life form, he doesn't have a physical body), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Teleportation, Information Manipulation (Can overwrite information on the soul), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can steal his opponents energy), Magic, Power Absorption (Can steal the abilities of others), Shapeshifting, Resistance to Paralysis, Poisons, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possess an ultimate skill) and Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them) | Same as before plus Time Manipulation (Can control the flow of time with Time Control to stop time and move at a million times normal speed while in stopped time), Memory Manipulation (Can reproduce the memories of the dead), Power Nullification (Can prevent the use of teleportation abilities), Dimensional Travel, Acausality (Type 1 and 4), Resistance to Precognition, Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), and BFR (Can move in stopped time, and move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) | Same as before plus Poison Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Creation, Absorption, Decomposition, Sound Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Precognition (Can see the end result of his opponents attacks and sense danger before it happens), Healing, Necromancy, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Can cause his targets to become panicked, and if he desires it, he can even cause his target to become insane and die of madness), Resurrection (Can resurrect other beings), Sealing (Can seal targets in endless time and imaginary space), Heat Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Matter Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping (Can make illusions become reality, can make reality become illusions), Subjective Reality (Can make illusions become reality, and make reality become illusions), Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Can regenerate even if he is completely destroyed along with his soul), Curse Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, BFR (Can send people to the end of space-time), Law Manipulation (Can change the laws of the world), Biological Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Resistance to Void Manipulation (Has Dagruel's Magic Nullify) Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Leon) | Large Star level (Superior to Milim) | Large Star level (Comparable to Rimuru Tempest, who is far superior to Velda who is superior to Milim) | Likely High Universe level (Destroyed all the celestial bodies in the universe as well as parts of the space-time continuum) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) | FTL (Superior to Milim), Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) | At least FTL (Comparable to Rimuru), Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) | At least FTL, Massively FTL+ with Time Control (Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Stellar (Can lift his Legend Class sword which has as much mass as a star) | Stellar (Far superior to before) | At least Stellar Striking Strength: Continent Class | Large Star Class | Large Star Class | Likely High Universal Durability: Continent level (Tanked attacks from Leon) | Large Star level | Large Star level | Likely High Universe level Stamina: High (Comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers | Hundreds of Kilometers | Likely Universal Standard Equipment: *'Snake Sword:' A unique legend class weapon that Yuuki possesses. This weapon is flexible, though it is usable as a knife, it can extend and be used as a whip because the weapon has a trait that makes it possible to change its shape freely. But, more than its status and performance as a legend class weapon, it has an ability to absorb a fixed amount of damage. Until it reaches its limit, the knife can nullify all attacks it receives. However, once its capacity is reached it can’t be used until it recycles in one week. *'Veldanava Sword:' A God sword that is the fruit of Veldanava’s power. It has half of Veldanava’s max energy concentrated inside of it. Intelligence: Genius (In his previous world, Yuuki was a genius that could accomplish anything that he wanted. If he seriously wished for it, it would have been possible to turn the destruction of the world into reality. He saw no use in gaining Hinata's Mathematician ability as his thinking process was already far beyond it. His thinking speed is to the point that if he ever fully utilized it in his previous world, his body wouldn't be able to handle it, which is no longer the case in the new world has his body has been strengthened) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Thought Guidance:' A skill which obstructs some thought patterns or suggests others. *'Mind Control:' A skill which requires an implementation of a “Curse Crystal” into its target. The “Curse Crystal,” in turn, binds the target on its very soul. *'Creator': The unique skill which uses soul power to freely alter essence as Yuuki wants. *'Usurper:' Usurper: The ability to gain the knowledge, techniques, and abilities of his opponents. *'Avarice King Mammon' An ultimate skill ability specialized in depriving. It can be used to steal his opponents' souls, life, energy, abilities even their minds by re-writing the information in their soul. *'Dark Nebula:' An ability which creates a chain made of dark matter, which sucks in all energy. * Primitive Magic: Primitive magic is positioned at a level above the magic used by demons. It is the source of all magic. **'Power of Words:' Primitive Magic used to affect the soul, with enormous effects that can ignore defense barriers. It can even affect those who have an ultimate skill, which ordinarily makes them unaffected by lower abilities which includes soul manipulation. *'Information King-Akashic Records:' An ability obtained by dismantling his own ultimate skill, Creation Lord Ahura Mazdā, and fusing it with Velda’s knowledge and installing it into the Veldanava Sword. This allows him to use almost every ability in the series. *'Chrono Saltation:' An ultimate super-dimensional magic that caused the target to jump to a space-time where time had ended. This ability takes his targets to the end of space-time, along with any of their clones wherever they exist in space-time. Key: Yuuki | Velda | With Veldanava's Power | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Hellfire Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Space Users Category:Illusionists Category:Resurrection Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sound Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Perception Users Category:Information Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Void Users Category:Madness Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Biology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Disease Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Holy Users Category:Necromancers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Memory Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Geniuses Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Corrosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Wise Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Book Characters Category:Devourers Category:Adventurers Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Light Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3